


The Ships

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Shipping the Ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Response To The Ship Wars On Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ships

Sastiel sat on the couch, a bowl of popcorn on his lap watching the drama unfolding in front of him. Debriel sat at his side, the two of them taking bets on the two men in front of them, on whether it would come to blows or angry sex. Either way the fighting was slightly amusing.

Destiel was in Wincest’s face, yelling at the top of his lungs that he was the right one, that Wincest was wrong and bad and messed up. This prompted Wincest to respond, quite loudly in fact, that he had been around longer, that people had liked him long before they had ever heard of Destiel. The two men got into a shoving contest, throwing angry threats along with punches.

Sabriel flopped down next to Sastiel and Debriel, “What caused the fight this time?”

Sastiel shrugged, popping some popcorn into his mouth.

Debriel looked over, and muttered around his candy bar, “Who knows, does it matter? Those two are never going to get along. There’s always going to be something starting a fight with them.”

By this time Destiel and Wincest were shirtless, their shirts laying on the floor in shreds, both men grappling, trying to assert their dominance. 

Crowcifer, Megstiel, Crobby, and Wincestiel walked into the room noticed the two men fighting and turned around shaking their heads as they left. 

“Chicken’s,” Debriel and Sabriel called with a laugh at their retreating forms.

Calthazar leaned over the back of the couch, saying loudly, “Oh just hate fuck already and get it out of your systems. You are starting to piss everyone off.”

Destiel and Wincest looked over, as if noticing that they were being watched for the first time. 

“Destiel would be lucky if I lowered myself to fuck him,” Wincest said angerly.

“Fuck you, Wincest. I’d top and you damn well know it.”

This started them fighting all over again, the two of them in each others faces. No one was sure who kissed who first, but soon Destiel and Wincest were making out, pulling away from each other every so often to tell each other just how much they hated each other.

Sastiel, Debriel, Calthazar, and Sabriel left the room when the two stripped, muttering that it was about time, and that they better clean up their mess when they were done.


End file.
